National Treasure: Through My Own Eyes
by Golden-Heart the 2nd
Summary: Presenting... the first ever National Treasure/Liberty's Kids crossover! When James, Sarah and Henri are thrust into modern-day America, James is dismayed when he notices Sarah falling for Riley Poole. Will he win her love? Riley/Sarah/James B/A
1. Trailer

Presenting... the very first ever National Treasure/Liberty's Kids crossover!

Now, to explain about this show, Liberty's Kids ^^. Liberty's Kids is a animated tv show from the producers of Strawberry Shortcake, about three kids (two who are teenagers) growing up in the events that shaped the American Revolution from the Boston Tea Party in 1773 (the first episode) to witnessing the end of the war with Britain and eventually reporting on the Signing of the US Constitution in 1787 along with George Washington taking the office of the presidency.

The three major characters are as follows:

**James Hiller**: Is the de facto leader of the troop, best known for his sparring with **Sarah Phillips**, a character he is usually at odds with, due to her stuffiness at first because she's British _and _a Loyalist, and since James believes that the ideals the Americans fight for are worthy and Sarah often objects, thus their conflicts. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and to some people who watch the show... uh, let's just say they think he's extremely handsome for a cartoon character... and yes, I concur, I'm one of those people. ^^

**Sarah Phillips: **A British girl, with dark red hair and green eyes, James' counterpart in both sparring and reporting skills (her story arc really begins when she asks the **_real_** Ben Franklin to let her report for his paper, _The Pennsylvania Gazette _alongside James to tell the British's side of the story, which completely averts the usual way the subject matter of by paying attention to the British side and not just the Americans. And, of course, all throughout the series we get hints that Sarah just might ***like* **James, and he has feelings for her, but nothing comes of it. Which is annoying. Because, in-universe, they are sort of the Benjamin Franklin Gates and Abigail Chase for their time... augh. Though, for this story, they're shot into the future, where Sarah catches sight of Riley Poole, finds him fascinating compared to James, and complications ensue. No, I will not tell you who wins her - read the story! ^^

**Henri LeFebvre: **Like James, Henri is an orphan, rescued by Moses (the kids' close friend who is black. Though they are friends with him, most other characters treat him as a slave, raising Sarah's ire, as the man is sort of a father-figure for all of them. Like I noted before, this show skirts political correctness as much as possible) and James from a sadistic ship's captain in a flashback that explains Henri's past in the second episode, the Intolerable Acts. If James and Sarah correspond to Ben Gates and Abigail Chase, then Henri corresponds to Riley, and he is brought in at times to lighten the tension with his antics, which, though they aren't as humorous as Riley's, do the trick. He is regarded as a "little brother" of sorts by Sarah and James as well, which makes me wonder why the fandom doesn't have any James/Henri brotherly fluff or _something. _Henri is French and has brown hair and brown eyes.

Now that the main characters from the show are introduced, read the trailer! And tell me what you think about this story... ^^

**Disclaimer: I own Riley Poole and James Hiller. *huggles them*. Wait... okay, I concede defeat. :( James and the others mentioned above belong to DIC Entertainment, National Treasure {including Riley} to Bruckheimer and The Mouse. *Sighs***

Thanks to Cocoa987 for helping me by betaing this! :-) **  
**

* * *

**Narrator's voice; **_These are the times that try men's souls..._

**Shot of Benjamin Franklin, Sarah Phillips and James Hiller standing together discussing something in 1776; but no audible words are heard.**

**Black.**

**Gunfire explodes.**

**Shot of Sarah, James and Henri cowering down to protect themselves from the crossfire. In their hands the notebooks for reporting for Ben's paper, **_**The Pennsylvania Gazette, **_**are visible.**

**More gunfire, booms of gunshots.**

**Shot of James leading Henri, followed by Sarah, into a cave for shelter. Angle changes to show James, his light blue eyes wide with apprehension, holding Sarah close to him as Henri clutches his shirt.**

**Panning shows the trio sucked up into a wind.**

**One last gunshot echoes as they vanish into its vortex.**

**Black.**

**Wind whistles. James sits up, glancing at the other two, who still appear stunned from their ordeal, peering around at the snow, recognizing that the surrounding are unfamiliar.**

**Whir of tires. A Sno-Cat rumbles up to the trio stranded in the snow.**

**Henri, wide-eyed: **_What is that?_** (Pointing at Sno-Cat)**_ Hey, mister, do you have any food?_

**James, cockily (To Ben): **_James Hiller at your service. _**(Jots a phase in his notebook) **_The Templar Treasure….. Mr. Gates –_

**Ben: **_Ben._

**James: **_Ben, _right_. We'd be quite pleased to join you on your hunt. Sarah and I _may_ have vital information._

**Black.**

**Shot of Sarah glancing adoringly at Riley in the Library of Congress. Cut to James's blue eyes darkening as he watches Riley capture Sarah's heart.**

**The Gala.**

**Sarah (Speaking to Riley through the earbud): **_Riley, this is ridiculous._

**Riley (Ignoring her, watching Ben make his way into the Preservation Room): **_Hello_

**Sarah (In frustration): **_Riley!_

**Shot of Henri scavenging the tables. Camera rotates to catch James lead Sarah out onto the dance floor. Abigail attempti to stop them.**

**Echoing voice; James: **_It's working!_

**Black.**

**Shot of Ben leaning out, Henri driving the van - **Skidding, skidding, skidding. **As James, Sarah and Riley grasp desperately for something to hang onto, as they pursue Ian with Abigail – and the Declaration- held captive.**

**Black.**

**Sarah screams.**

**Black.**

**Long shot of Patrick Henry Gates' house. Sarah glowers at James. She is quite disheveled; her Gala gown is ripped; her red hair tumbling down around her. Riley stands next to her affectionately. James glares at him, jealous. Henri begins eating the pizza.**

**Black.**

**Shot of Abigail holding the Declaration, followed by Riley, running away. Side shot of Henri running with Ben, as Sarah and James take an opposite route to City Hall while Ian's men pursue them with guns.**

**Black.**

**Pan shot of Under Parkington Lane**

**James: **_Sarah!_

**A** r**apid-fire succession of shots showing James reaching out his hand as Sarah dangles over the edge.  
Then a cut to Ben and Abigail hanging on the broken elevator, split at the side by a cut of anxious-looking Riley and Henri.**

**Abrupt cut of Ian aiming his pistol at Sarah. James steps in front of her protectively.**

**Sarah: **_James Andrew Hiller, I do NOT need you to protect me!_

**Gunshot.**

**Narrator's voice, echoing: **_How far would _you_ go to show someone you love them?_

**NATIONAL TREASURE: THROUGH MY OWN EYES**

* * *

Read and review please! :)


	2. Liberty's Kids Theme Song

"Through My Own Eyes"

**The Theme Song to the show Liberty's Kids, as a prelude to the eventual story. ;) Naturally, I do not own, so please don't sue. Here's a link to the actual song: http : / / www .youtube . com / / / /watch? v=IBF9XEsnvJI (Just take out the spaces to get to it) **

**Also, this is essentially the intro for a based off of the show "episode" I am going to write that will segue into the National Treasure world. Savvy? ^^ **

_I see a land_

_With liberty for all_

_Yet still I know_

_The truth will rise and fall (ooh yeah yeh)_

_That's just the way it goes_

_A word now to the wise_

_The world was made to change_

_Each day is a surprise_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes_

_I'm searching for a hero to idolize_

_Feeling the pain as innocence dies_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes_

_I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day_

_I listen to my heart and I obey_

_How can I see it any other way?_

_I'm looking at (looking at life) through my own eyes_

_I take my heart into battle_

_Give that freedom bell a rattle_

_Get my independence signed_

_Declare on the dotted line_

_Let Philadelphia freedom ring_

_And patriotic voices sing_

_Red, white, and blue_

_Never give up_

_You represent America!_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes_

_I'm searching for a hero to idolize_

_Feeling the pain as innocence dies_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes_

_I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day_

_I listen to my heart and I obey_

_How can I see it any other way?_

_I'm looking at life (looking at life)_

_Through my own eyes_


End file.
